Shadow Tournament
by Kefka VI
Summary: Ash and 4 friends are invited to a tournament where humans fight along side their Pokemon and the 5 of them must fight as a team in order to not die.  But who is running this tournament?  Pairings, AAML and one sided GAML.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Tournament

A bunch of lawyers come into my house

"Read the disclaimer"

Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon/ Nintendo owns Pokemon otherwise the anime would be like this.

This fic has no relation to Progenitor Wars

Credit to Cultnirvana for the fic Let Love Be your Energy. It was a major help

"Bob" speech

'Bob' Human thoughts

_Pokemon speech_

Character ages: Ash: 18

Max:12

Shinji: 15

Gary: 18

Misty: 18

Oh I changed my pen name.

Chapter 1 The Invitation.

"Meet the four newest Pokemon Masters, Max, Shinji, Ash, and Gary Oak." Ash finally did it. He finally became Pokemon Master by defeating Shinji in the Sinnoh League in an amazing 4 way battle with Max and Gary. Gary in Max fell at the same time, than Shinji. The battle was so intense and everyone fought so hard that the League gave the title to the four of them. However that wasn't why he was so happy. Misty had just won the Whirl Cup yesterday. Ash wasn't sure why but he was far more happy for Misty than he was for himself. Actually he was sure, he loved her. With all the reporters tormenting him he needed a break so he went on a walk. Actually, Gary was the only one who liked the attention. Max on his Pokemon journey started to hate human contact but traveling alone for a year trying to shake off the stigma of being your dad's son would do that and Shinji never liked anyone Pokemon or human. As Ash walked he saw a beautiful girl approach. She had her beautiful red hair down and wore jean shorts, red suspenders, and a yellow top. She then called out, "Ash!"

_Could it really be, it was her?_

"Misty."

Ash sprinted towards her and embraced her.

"Misty I really missed you."

"I really missed you too. For once the directions you gave me were right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Considering your sense of direction."

"Brock was the one with the map."

"Geez you fight like your married." said a blue haired kid pushing up his glasses.

"Max we're only friends." responded Ash.

"Riiight."

"Excuse me a minute Ash." said Misty as she took out her mallet.

Ash then leaned over and whispered in Max's ear. "I think you better run."

Max than started to run but Misty being 6 foot 2 caught up with him and caught up with him and whacked him into tomorrow. Even though Misty was a giant, Ash was finally taller than Misty by 3 inches.

"Misty," said Ash. "Would you umm a…" 'Man this is hard.' Taking many deep breaths got out what he was trying to say.

"Mist, would you like the master's dance with me. You know as friends."

Misty was disappointed that it would only be as friends; however as she wanted to go out with Ash.

"Sure Ash."

Ash's POV

I did it. I finally asked Misty out and became Pokemon Master. On top of all that, I became an uncle. Well sort of. What happened was that Pikachu met this really cute female Raichu in the forest one day and they mated and now I have a baby Pichu. I guess in a way I'm an uncle since Pikachu is like my brother. The Raichu came with us so Pikachu was happy. Brock left to go back home and start a breeding center and Dawn left on her own after she won the Grand Festival. I only watched the contest from the hotel's TV since Pokemon Coordinating is boring. I sometimes participate in contests with Ambipom but only for her sake.

"Pika" _Ash, are you hands tied with Pichu _said Pikachu.

Oh by the way, I gained the ability to talk to Pokemon from an unknown source.

"Okay Pikachu what did you do."

_I woke up today and under Raichu was another egg._

"Okayy. I'm not going to get into your personal life."

_Please don't. Oh and good luck with Mist._

"Thanks buddy."

5 hours later

Still Ash's POV

This is really awkward. I mean I'm dancing with my best friend and trying to resist the urge to kiss her. It's hard seeing how her dress curves to her body perfectly.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Mist."

"I didn't say anything."

"No I did," said a man wearing an ebon cloak

"Who are you" I asked.

"My name isn't important. However my task is. I'd like to extend an invitation to you two masters to join the Shadow Tournament. For more information meet me by the river in ten minutes."

"Mist should we do it."

"I guess."

I was relieved when she said yes since after she left I really missed her.

Max's POV

Ash may be happy considering that his girlfriend (though they haven't acknowledged that they are more than friends) was now a Water Pokemon Master and Ash now was Pokemon Master but I'm not. After I won the Hoenn League I still was referred to as Norman's son. I wanted more than anything to just be Max but that would never happen. I was crowned Pokemon Master and reporters still called me Norman's son. All I wanted to be was Max not Max, Norman's son. I guess that is why my only companions during my Hoenn and Sinnoh journeys were my Pokemon. They don't care about who your dad is. My sister is lucky. Since she is a Pokemon coordinator she isn't associated with one of our parents. On the way to the dance (which I decided to be fashionably late for) a man in a black coat came up to me.

"I'm inviting you master to a tournament where if you win you'll shake yourself of the stigma of being a gym leader's son."

Now since I want more than anything to be free of the stigma I agreed.

"Meet me by the river in 10 minutes."

Shinji's POV

I never liked humanity. They never care about the people who needed help. My parents were never home and when they were they never believed me when I told them that I was picked on. The last straw came when I was eight and Takashi the local bully shoved me hard into a wall. My right arm was bleeding. So I ran right up to him and punched straight in the gut. It wasn't a victory however since although my arm was clearly bleeding, I got suspended for fighting and Takashi didn't get anything. After that I ran away from my house and never looked back. I finally got respect and decided to call my parents. I was willing to make peace with them, but when talking to them I knew that they would never love me.

I was on the way to the dance (only for the food) a man in a raven colored coat came up to me.

"I'm inviting you to a tournament where you can scorn those who wronged you."

"I want that more than anything."

"Meet me by the river in 10 minutes."

Gary's POV

I put on the façade of being cheerful in front of reporters but in reality I hurt. First Ash's stronger than me. Than Shinji is beat me. Soon this Max kid will be better than me. I walked towards the dance in which I was sure that girls would be throwing themselves at me but not interested in a serious relationship when suddenly, a man in a pitch-dark coat appeared in front of me.

"I'm inviting you to a tournament where you can go to be the greatest trainer of all time."

Knowing that this is my only chance of success, I accepted.

"Meet me by the river in 10 minutes."

Narrator: So 5 masters are going to the same spot. But what is this mysterious tournament. Find out next time.

Reviews make Kefka happy


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji will be doing the disclaimer today.

No way man, I hate everything.

Who made you like this?

You!

Awkward Silence

Just do the disclaimer

Fine, Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon, Nintendo does.

Now Shinji was that so hard.

Yes!

Ch 2 Initial Clash

The five masters each headed towards the river and were surprised to see each other.

"What the hell are you doing here losers," said Gary.

"The only loser here is you Oak," replied Shinji.

"Now let's not have the new team dissolve into chaos just yet," said a man is an ebon coat who just appeared.

"Who are you?!" Ash yelled.

'"I take it you don't recognize my voice, Chosen One."

"Lugia?!" said Ash.

"Yes Ash. I called you four masters to participate in a tournament known as the Shadow Tournament. I called Misty since I don't think Ash would lie to leave his mate."

"Mate?!" screamed Ash.

"What, you two haven't gotten together yet? Damn, I owe Ho-Oh fifty bucks."

"Weird," said Max

"Anyways, the five of you will form a team and participate in shadow battles. You each send out one Pokemon in a sudden death fight called a shadow battle. The fight is best three out of five. Here's the twist, you fight alongside your Pokemon."

"WHAT?!" all five of them screamed in unison!

"Now let me explain, the battles are non-lethal."

"Oh, okay then."

"Anyways, your team starts out with one star that you place on one of your weapons. Now who ever applies the first star to his or her weapon is that team's leader so choose carefully."

"Ash we all know you're the best trainer here," said Shinji surprisingly.

"You really think that Shinji?"

"You were able to defeat me. And you are the Chosen One. You might be slightly dense but other than that, I see no reason not to. Just remember though to value your teammates' opinions, otherwise, I kill you."

"I will."

Lugia than spoke.

"I'll fly you guys to Celadon City since you're selected your team leader."

When they arrived in Celadon they went to the gym which was converted into a registration center and weapons deport.

"What is your team name?" said the register.

"Guys, what do you think is a good team name?" asked Ash.

_If I don't speak up now, I'll always be the loser, thought Gary._

"How about, the Necromancers, since I think we all escaped death at least once?" said Gary.

"Good thinking Gary," said Misty.

"Yeah Oak, nice name, we'll use it," said Ash.

"So Team Necromancer," said the register, "proceed to your left in order to pick out your weapons."

They walked into the weapons depot and they each found weapons they liked.

Ash grabbed a double ended sword, Misty got a long trident with a "fork" at each end, Gary got a Zanbato, and Max got a pair of throwing kunai. However, Shinji got the strangest weapon of all.

_Let's see, this whip looks pretty strong I guess I'll use it._

"Hey buddy, don't touch the face."

"Who said that?"

"I did," said the whip.

"AAAH, a sentient whip," said Shinji. "There is no way I'm using you."

"Think again buddy, I'm symbiotic and so now that I coiled around your arm, you can't remove me otherwise, you will die."

"I guess then I'm stuck with you."

After the rest of the team picked out weapons, Ash inserted the star into one of five appropriately shaped holes in his blade. He then noticed that the blade was lighter yet it felt more powerful.

_I guess the stars improve the weapon. If all weapons have five holes and they're five of us, we need collect 24 more stars. _

The newly formed team heads to find their first challenge, Max then decided to make an interesting offer to Gary.

"Become my apprentice and together, we shall be stronger than Ash."  
"Why should I listen to you? If I remembered correctly, we feel at the same time."

"We both know that Ash's Pikachu which I fell to was much stronger than Shinji's Electivire which you fell to."

"Your right Max but, I must find power my own way."

"Okay but my offer is still open."

Later, they ended up in a forest by a lake. Misty got on her bikini and hopped into the cool water. Ash was planning on hopping in but he stopped when he saw the man he hated more than anyone else in the universe.

"Rudy why are you here."

"I thought it would be obvious Ash, I just signed tournament and I challenge your team to a shadow battle."

"I accept if my team agrees."

"We do," says the team in unison.

"Then let's go Rudy. But who fights who?"

"Our stars' will each shoot five different colored points of light towards you and your teammates. You then fight who ever your color matches. Also your team order is determined by the color in this order, red first, then yellow, then green, then blue, and then purple"

Ash than pushed his star and five rays of light appeared. A beam of purple light hit Misty and surprisingly, a purple beam from Rudy's own star hit him. Ash and a girl next to Rudy got blue. Max and Danny (a/n. the other guy to show interest in Misty) got hit with green. Gary and Shinji were paired up with two guys Ash didn't recognize.  
The fight started with Gary sending out his Nidoking and his opponent sending out an Alakazam. Gary then took out his Zanbato while his opponent too out two blasters. Gary struggled to swing his Zanbato, while his opponent just back flipped and shot him in the right arm. Meanwhile, Alakazam just levitated Nidoking like it was paper and tossed him into a cliff. Needless to say, Gary obviously lost.

Next up was Shinji against the other guy Ash had no clue who he was.

Although Torterra was doing well against the guy's Empoleon, Shinji was losing since his whip decided to be a lazy ass and not move. In the end Shinji lost.

It was all up to Max, if he lost, we would lose the tournament. He sent out his Gallade and he withdrew his daggers. Danny took out a spear and sent out his Electrode.

He then ordered his Electrode to use Thunderbolt on Max and then he threw his spear right at Gallade. They both dodged and Max then threw both of his daggers at Danny while Gallade used Close Combat hitting Electrode right where it hurts. Both daggers stuck Danny in his temples a strike which would have killed him if not for the special energy coating on the blades making them non-lethal.

Thanks to Max, the Necromancers still had a chance. Ash brandished his blades and sent out Pikachu. Mahri then sent out her Mantine and she brandished a bow with hearts on it. Pikachu unleashed a devastating Thunder attack while Mantine unleashed a Hydro Pump the size of Texas. This went on for five minutes. In the end however, Mantine lost due to its quadruple weakness to lightning. However, the fight between Ash and Mahri lasted much shorter. Initially, Ash had a hard time dealing with Mahri's arrows since she was a surprisingly good shot. However, Ash felt something different about his eyes a minute into the match. Suddenly, he could see where the arrows would land based on the tension in her muscles. Ash used this to run up to her and dealt the final blow.

After Ash's victory, there was only one more match. Misty vs. Rudy.

A/N. I couldn't think of anyone better than Mahri.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Ash and I'll be doing the disclaimer today for no reason other than the author likes to torture us. Anyways, Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon, Nintendo does.

Chapter 3: Day of love

Misty's Point of view

Rudy, the man who promised me the world, the man I turned down to stay with Ash. Truth be told I felt some level of attraction to him but I know I can set that aside and take him down. We both brandish our tridents, I send out Golduck, and he sends out Electivire. He tries to jab with his trident but I easily dodged and I noticed something strange in his eyes, there was no glint. He wasn't trying his hardest. My theory was confirmed when he ordered his Electivire to use Thunderbolt even though Thunderpunch would have worked better.

"Why do you hold back your power?" I asked curiously.

"I just thought that if you won, you would come back to me."

"Well here's a newsflash Rudy. I going to defeat you and win this tournament with my team."

"If that is your answer, than I will fight you with all my might!"

Golduck unleashed a powerful Confusion attack which caused Electivire to beat himself into submission. Meanwhile Rudy's trident pierced my stomach and so I started to bleed. However I managed to wrestle him into the water where I was in my element. I was free to have my weapon strike him wherever I wanted I pierced him four times in his stomach so when we both resurfaced he was out cold.

After he woke up he knew that he lost.

"Ash, you fought well so I present to you our star."

He grabbed the star and handed it to me.

"Why Ash?" I said.

"Simple Misty, you did the best job out of all of us and you were able to defeat a friend without even thinking about it."

"Ash I, thank you." I responded.

"Anytime Mist,"

My face was scarlet and I was shocked.

_Did he just call me Mist? Does he feel the same way?_

"Misty I'll never call you that again if you don't want me to.

"No Ash, I prefer it," I responded.

"Okay Mist," Ash responded.

Ash's POV

As I walked to the lake I felt my hand getting hotter and when I looked down I was surprised to see a ball of fire forming. My day keeps getting stranger and stranger. First Misty defeated someone I think she loves and then I noticed that I can generate fire.

"Hey Mist come check this out."

She walked over in her bikini and I was having a hard time fighting my nose bleed.

"What Ash."

"Check this out."

I then held out my hand and then a ball of flame appeared. But while I was walking I tripped and burned off my clothes.

Misty was giggling so hard that I wanted to kill myself.

"Max, do we have any hemlock?" I yelled.

"No!" he yelled back.

"Damn."

"Um Ash," Misty said, Go get on your trunks because, I really don't want to see you naked. After that wanna go swimming?"

"Sure Mist."

As Misty was swimming, I started to think which contrary to popular belief I do a lot. When I was dancing with her I noticed all these weird looks at Mist and when she fought with Rudy it brought back painful memories back during the Orange Islands. It got me thinking that if I don't tell Mist how I feel, someone will take her. But how do I tell her. And then it hit me, I would need to head to Celadon City to get new clothes anyway. I'll just invite Misty to come with me and we grab lunch and maybe hit the beach in Fuchsia. But first I need Misty to promise me she would never stop being my friend. Taking many deep breaths I decided to talk to her.

"Mist," I said while trying to regulate my breathing, "I need you to promise me that you will always be my friend."

"Ash, you know that I'll never stop being your friend no matter what dumb thing you would do."

"Thanks Mist." I started to breathe more regularly but I was still struggling to remain calm. "Mist, do you want to come shopping in Celadon with me. Pikachu's mate is in labor so it can just be us. Pikachu has been through this before so he doesn't need me."

"I love to!"

"Great Mist," I said but my mind was saying, _score, score, score._

As we were walking to Celadon she started to ask me questions about Pikachu and his mate.

"So how did they meet up?"

"Well, Pikachu and I were training in a forest and Pikachu accidentally Thundershocked Raichu's tree house, ruining it. It then decided to follow us till Pikachu paid it back."

"Seems oddly familiar Ash," said Misty.

"Yeah Mist, It mirrored how we met." Realizing that I said too much I decided to change the subject. "So, do you want to eat before or after shopping?"

"Before, I'm starving."

We walked into a restaurant near the Game Corner and I ordered a triple cheese burger.

"Ash, I'm surprised you can keep that great body even though you eat so much."

"Well I work out a lot and… Wait, did you just say I had a good body."

"Yeah Ash, your over 6 feet tall and all muscle."

I decided after that comment that she really thought of me more than a friend so I got up the courage and spoke.

"Mist, I love you."

She didn't say anything but I guess actions spoke louder then words since she started to kiss me on the lips. I then started to do the same.

"I love you too Ash."

After we had lunch (which I insisted I pay for but with Misty, there's no talking her out of anything so she ended up paying,) we headed over to the Celadon Department Store to so I could get clothes but on the third floor we stopped by challenge.

"Step right up," said a man wearing a red jacket and a black top hat, "and take the Swordmaster challenge."

"Mist, I know that game, you use the Wii remote and nunchuk like a pair of swords. It's going to awesome."

I then inquired about the challenge.

"Well, you pay me a $50, and you have to fight the final boss of the game on the highest difficulty setting. But here's the twist, you have to win in twenty seconds and not take a single scratch."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Well, you get $100 dollars, this game now, a whole week before it comes out, and two Upgrades and two Dubious Discs for Porygons."

"I'll do it."

"Ash, if you do this, we won't have enough money for the Game Corner. This is obviously a scam."

"I know Mist, but I won't lose. Think about it, this is obviously a step down from a shadow battle."

"Your right Ash, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I gave the man my fifty bucks, well aware of the dollar signs in his eyes and picked up the Wiimote and started fighting. The woman I was fighting lunged at me with a katana which I blocked with my left blade and I then slashed with my right blade and made a gash at her heart and therefore winning.

"Impossible!" said the man.

"Pay up!" I shouted.

"Okay okay, here's you stuff. Now get out of my face."

"Glad too."

We walked into the clothing department and after spending an hour searching us both found something we liked. I bought a red cap, blue jeans, a red jacket with white stripes, and a blue VS seeker. Misty bought a white hat, a red mini skirt, a blue top sleeveless top, and a pink VS seeker. I was pretty surprised at Misty buying a skirt so I asked her why.

"Well if we're going on dates, I need something semi-formal."

"You got me there."

As we were walking to the Game Corner Misty started to ask questions.

"Okay Ketchum, how the hell were you able to beat that challenge in 2 seconds?"

"Well Mist, you see, when I was fighting Mahri in the battle, I could predict where she was going to hit next based on her muscle movements."

"I see, well it's not as strange as pyrokinesis."

We bought coins and we were impressed with the other's gambling skills. We each won 9,999 coins in 1 hour. We then each bought Porygons and we were both surprised that they were blue and silver instead of red and blue.

Later as we were swimming at the beach down in Fuchsia, I knew that today was the best day of my life. Misty and I both have shiny Proygon-Zs and I have a beautiful girlfriend. From this point on, things were going to be very different.

WOW this chapter was long. Reviewing makes me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gary Oak here, Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon, Nintendo does otherwise it would suck. Also this entire chapter will be told from my point of view so bare with me. Kefka wrote part of this when he was feeling rather angsty."

Chapter 4 Gary Oak's training

I walked back to where we were camping crying. It took one of Rudy's teammates twenty seconds to defeat me. Shinji lost in fifteen seconds but his weapon wouldn't work with him so it didn't count. And Misty, she was amazing with her water skills only being surpassed by her beauty. At our camp, saw Ash and Misty walk into the same tent with their sleeping bags and I knew I was beaten again. She looked so pretty, and she was so nice. Why am I thinking these thoughts, she's just a teammate. Who am I kidding, I love her. But I know I have no chance with her. Not even my Pokémon respect me. I knew there was only one person who could help me now. I swallowed my gut and walked over to where Max was sleeping. I was surprised to find him not in his bag.

"You know, trying to find someone is hard when you don't know their schedule."

"Max what are you doing? I thought you were asleep," I said.

"Well you see, I only need four hours of sleep a night so even though we wake up at six, I still have two hours to train."

"That's amazing!"

"I know. So, what did you want to see me about?"

"I suck. I need your help Max. I want to become your apprentice."

"Why wait till now to admit you need help?"

"I wanted to find power my own way."

"Well here is your first lesson, don't wait to ask for help. Your foolishness could have cost us the battle. You should have come to me when you knew you needed help."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to Oak. Ash is the leader so you need to ask for his forgiveness."

I was shocked. Apologize to Ashy boy. But I hate Ketchum! The fact that he beat me at getting a girl doesn't help either especially one who I've fallen in love with.

"Sensei, there's a problem with apologizing to Ash. I've fallen in love with his girl. If I apologize, I'd be letting her go."

"Sensei, I could get used to that. Anyway, my only advice is to meditate and try to think of Ash as a friend. After you apologize, the training starts."

"There is a problem with that sensei. I'm starting to fall in love with Misty. I must have her," I said.

"Do you really have feelings, or is this just jealousy over the fact that Ash has beaten you again."

I was appalled at his question. Of course I love her. Was this really just jealousy?

"Find your answer and come back to me."

I went back to bed and thought about Max's question. Although she had a killer body, I knew plenty of girls hotter than her. Though I do love that tomboy attitude, the truth is that is a mixture of really liking her and jealousy.

As I fell asleep, I dreamt about her being naked and then in a white dress next to Ash. I knew I had no chance with her. But I knew I had to try.

I woke up and then decided to talk to Ashy boy.

"Ash?" I said

"What Oak?" he replied.

"I'm sorry for screwing up our team's battle," I said swallowing my gut.

"Don't be Gary. You did fine. You just need a little help. I'll be glad to train you."

"Arigato, but I already have a sensei."

"Okay my friend, but my offer is still open."

That was the first time I ever heard Ash call me a friend.

I then I told Max about my conversation with Ash.

"Good, but you still are suffering from unrequited love."

"She's so beautiful. I can't let her go."

"Well Oak, I can only give you one piece of advice, try to be as good of a friend as you possibly can. How, I don't really know."

"Well you're a lot of help sensei."

I quickly changed the subject.

"Sensei, can we please train?"

"Sure."

He took out his daggers and I took out my zanbato. I lunged forward with a mighty swing buy he back flipped out of the way and tossed one of his daggers into my left arm. I dropped my blade as it was impossible to wield a zanbato in one hand.

"This fight is mine Oak."

"I can still fight sensei."

"With what Oak? Your can't use your sword."

"No," I said as I took the dagger out of my arm. "But I can use this." I jumped and cut my sensei's muscles in his arms.

"Good job Oak. You've succeeded in your first lesson. By thinking on your feet you defeated me. Now if this were an actual fight, I would have used kunai's to wound your arms instead of one of my battle daggers but you did well my apprentice.

Max acknowledged me. I know I can fight.

"Arigato sensei," I said.

My life just took a turn for the better. Although I still couldn't let her go but I knew that I would no longer be a liability to my team.


	5. Chapter 5

Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon also I'm planning on making a much darker sequel starting kind of at the end of this fic so, please comment on that.

_Human thought_

'Translated pokespeek'

"human"

Chapter 5, Triple Date

Gary.

After training with Max for one week, I no longer feel like I suck.

I now know how to properly use my Zanbato and now, even Shinji and Ash acknowledge my skills. Yet, every time my mind wanders to that girl, my skills slip.

"What the hell is wrong with you Oak?" says Sensei."I can't get Misty off my mind Sensei," I say with regret.

"Hmm, I might have a solution."

"What's that Sensei?" I asked wondering what the hell a twelve year old could tell me to get over Mist.

"You should look around town and try to find a girl. Candice from Snowpoint is coming here to Saffron to be with Shinji. They'll be going with Ash and Misty for a double date. This might be a good opportunity"

I sighed, "Ok Sensei."

Shinji's POV

People think I'm cold and cruel and for the most part, that is true. However, I have a soft spot for that hot girl from the land of ice, Candice. She is everything I'm not. She's nice and respects her Pokemon. However, I remember how, after trouncing her with Infernape, we started dating.

Flashback

"Magmortar, how could you take so many hits even with your type advantage." I said.

"Paul, that's no way to treat your Pokemon. I mean after all, he did single handedly win you the match!" said Candice

As I turned around my eyes inadvertently started scanning her body.

_Wow, that mini skirt really shows off those long legs and her chest certainly isn't flat. Wait, am I checking her out?_

"Magmortar, I know he could have done much better than that. I need to help him reach his potential. This is simply my way of showing him how to fight. I berate him when he doesn't do his best. I have very high expectations."

As I was saying this I noticed her eyes darting around my body.

_Holy shit, is she checking me out?_

"Oh, I'm sorry Shinji. I thought you were a bad person but I guess you're not."

For some odd reason, I felt more comfortable around her than I did around other people. Perhaps it was because she bothered to hear my reasons for not respecting my Pokemon.

I decided to go for broke and I told her about my horrific past.

"Oh Shinji, I feel for you. My parents were assholes too."

The next five minutes were a blur. First she hugged me out of sympathy, then I kissed her cheek, then she put her lips to mine, then we started kiss with our tongues in each others mouth.

"Hey Candice," I studded.

"Yeah Shinji?" she responded.

"Want to have lunch with me."

"Sure."

When we were at lunch, I was having a very nice conversation with her. She's apparently the head keeper of the Snowpoint Temple and despite wearing a short skirt (not that I didn't like it) she wasn't cold at all. Her parents left her since they wanted a boy and the country she was from only allowed one child so they left her for dead. She would have died except a keeper from the Snowpoint temple wandered into the snow and found her. She told me that she wanted a year long break form being a temple keeper and being a gym leader so she would see if she could take leave. That was one month ago. Yesterday she called and told be that she would be coming here so I had to clean up for a double date tonight.

Gary's POV

As I wandered around the streets of Saffron I found many chicks but for some reason none of them were as attractive as Misty. Who could I go out with? That's when saw her. She had wild pink hair a black t-shirt with a flame on it, and blue jeans. For the first time since I met Misty, I felt attraction. Taking many deep breaths I walked up and talked to her. Although I was nervous, one of the many lessons I learned from Max was to keep my emotions hidden.

"Hello Miss," I said. "What is your name?"

"Flannery, the Lavaridge City gym leader. What's yours?"

"Gary Oak."

"Wait, you're Gary Oak Pokemon Master. I thought you did better than Ash and Shinji in the League finals, they both just got lucky."

I was in total shock. _Someone thinks I'm better than Ash. Not even Sensei thinks that. _

"Do you want to have dinner with me at the Mind's Eye Restaurant at 6:00? Ashy boy, his girlfriend Misty, Shinji, and his girlfriend Candice are all going to be there."

"Sure Gary, but were going Dutch since that's one of the more expensive restaurants in the city."

_Holy Shit! I have a date._

At the Mind's Eye restaurant

Normal POV  
Everyone looked their best. Misty was wearing a knee length incredibly tight dress. Candice and Flannery wore the same but white and red respectively. The three guys wore tuxes. As for Max well, he didn't want to accidentally screw his protégé's chance of getting a girlfriend so he didn't come but he and Pikachu were waiting in the tree by the restaurant.

He wondered if his sister got together with Drew yet. As if to answer his question, his Pokenav went off and his sister told him that Drew just became her boyfriend.

"Did you hear that Pikachu," said the youngest Necromancer. My sister has a boyfriend.

"Pika Pika Pikachu," 'Hell yeah.'

"You said it...HEY wait?! Since when can I understand you."

Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, at the table

Ash and Misty (having the biggest appetites of the group) devoured their roast duck.

"So Ashy," said Misty, "How's Pikachu's new kid?"

"Great Mist, It's a girl which is good since they already had a boy."

"Ash do you think, we'll ever have kids?"

Misty's question took Ash by surprise.

"I don't really know. We haven't been dating long enough for me to really think about it. Ask me in a few months."

"Ok Ashy."

At the same time Candice and Shinji were eating their food at a normal rate. Neither said much until Shinji decided to surprise his girlfriend.

"I talked it over with Ash. Candice, do you want to travel with us?"

As if to answer his question, she reached over the table and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Gary and Flannery however, didn't even touch their food, both appeared nervous.

_Great, I'm a Pokemon Master and I can't even talk to a girl. No, you've been through much worse situations Oak, you can do this…_

Suddenly, his date interrupted his thoughts.

"Gary boy," said Flannery. "I can travel with you guys if you want since grandpa is taking over the gym for a while."

_Holy shit, did she really say that. My life really has turned around._

"Hell yes Flannery. Of course you can come."

They then both reached over and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Well Pikachu, my protégé finally can get his mind of Misty," said Max.

"Pikachu" 'Oh yeah.'

Later in the Saffron National Park

Misty and Ash were sitting on a bench. Misty put her arm around her man's neck when suddenly Ash yelped, "Misty, your hand!"

As she looked down, she realized her hand was pure ice.

Shinji and Candice were walking in the park holding hands when suddenly Candice shouted, "Shinji, your hand!"

Meanwhile, Gary and Flannery were walking though the park holding hands with Max tagging along behind them but not hiding from them. Flannery then turned around and noticed that Gary's hand was coated in purple energy while Max's hand was surrounded by air currents.

To be continued

Please tell me if Shinji is OOC.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Prophecy

Candice here since all of the main characters refuse to do the disclaimer, Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon, Nintendo does unless he can by Nintendo using air.

Each Necromancer looked down at their hands staring at the in total awe (with the exception of Ash since he knew about his pyrokenesis already.)

Gary holding Flannery's hand ran towards Ash and Misty and Ash noticed Shinji and his girlfriend racing towards him. Finally he saw Max run as fast as he could behind Gary.

"Guys, what's the problem."

Shinji then spoke.

"Ash, it seems that we all have super powers."

"Good observation Shinji," said a mysterious voice coming from behind the bench.

"Wait, you two got together. YES!! Good thing Ho-Oh was so sure of himself that he went double or nothing on our bet.:

Ash then spoke up

"Lugia, why the hell do we have super powers?!"

"Hmm well Ash you see, the point of this tournament is that a great evil is emerging."

"What do you mean Lugia?" asked Ash.

"A ten thousand years ago Ash, there was a great evil that sought the power of the progenitor god Arceus, the five Draconic Warriors stopped him and their decedents were known as, Chosen Ones. Now, an even greater evil threatens our universe and we need the Draconic Warriors to stop it. But they're millions of Chosen Ones so we chose the absolute strongest ones to participate in a tournament to determine which five are the best. It appears that the tournament has strengthened you enough to activate the simplest power related to your element. Ashton Ketchum, you are a Fire Chosen, Shinji Nakumora, you are a Lightning Chosen, Gary Oak, you are a Mind Chosen, Misty Waterflower, you are a Water Chosen, and Max Maple, you are a Wind Chosen."

"So who is this great evil you speak of?"

"His name is unknown to me but remember Necromancers, not every Chosen is good, some are as evil if not eviler than the evil the Draconic Warriors defeated."

"So the evil is a Chosen?" said Max.

"Yes and his power I sense dwarfs even the Draconic Warriors."

Shinji then spoke up.

"How do we defeat this evil?"

"I'm not necessarily saying it is you guys but you have the most potential. Just keep fighting in this tournament and you will find answers."

"Hmm," said Gary, "I never thought I had to do this."

"I'm not saying it will be easy in fact, whoever are the Draconic Warriors, will most likely die."

Each team member looked at one another.

"Okay Lugia, we will keep fighting no matter what happens!" said Ash.

To be Continued

Okay, I wrote this chapter on an extremely limited time frame so that is why it is so short. Oh and, pardon any typos I might have made for the above reason.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow Tournament

I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 7 Brush with hell

Team Necromancer stood by a man in an ebon cloak. The man known as Lugia had just told them that they had chosen blood and of a great evil. Most of the team had their questions answered but Max, who was the youngest and most inquisitive of the group had a few more questions for the legendary bird.

"Master Lugia, how to you take the form of a man while you are a huge winged beast?"

"Well you see young Max, what you see is simply what your mind interprets what your eyes see. Since I'm psychic, I just altered what your body interprets as me."

"Another thing Lugia, when Ash fought Mahri, he saw how she would move based on her muscle movements. How does this work?"

"A characteristic of particularly powerful chosen, are bone eyes. These eyes allow a man to see muscles move based on how the bones bend. Does this answer all of your questions?"

"No, how can we understand Pokespeak?"

"All chosen have this characteristic however it only activates in a few."

"I see no more questions Lugia."

"Young Max, remember that although you are the smartest, you are also the youngest. I sense a lot of turmoil in you? Has something happened to you that is causing conflicting emotions?

"My sister has a boyfriend now and all of my team has significant others. On one hand I am happy for my friends but at the same time I am worried that they might forget about me."

"Max, you really think we'll forget about you?" said Ash who had walked silently up to Max.

"Yes Ash, I noticed that when we were traveling with May all she would talk about is Drew so I felt like no one cared about me!"

"Max, you're like my brother. I would never forget you. Also when May was alone with me (no shipping intended) we would only talk about you.

"I see Ash, arigato."

"Then let us head back to our camp"

"Wait before you guys go," said Lugia, "I recommend heading to Johto since if I remember correctly a lot of the Shadow Battlers are in that region."

"Lugia, why are you giving so much help to our group?" inquired Ash.

"Since I sense the greatest amount of power in your group," replied Lugia.

"I see, well Lugia we'll catch you later," said Max

"Farewell chosen!" said Lugia.

Later that evening, while all of the couples went back to their tents (it was clean,) Ash and Pikachu were talking about what happen that day.

"So you see Pikachu, that's why I have super powers," said Ash.

"Wow that sure beats my day Pikapi. All Raichu and I did today was chase around the kids. Two hyperactive Pichus is not a pretty sight. Speaking of kids, are you going to ask Pikachupi to mate with you?"

Ash's face burned hotter than a Magmortar's.

"Eventually," replied Ash. "I just need to make sure we're ready."

"I know, I was the same with Raichu," replied the yellow rodent.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Misty.

"Nothing Misty!" said Ash.

"Pikapi was talking about mating with you," replied Pikachu with a very large smirk.

"Thanks buddy," said Ash his sarcasm apparent from a mile away.

"We'll mate eventually Pikachu but we want to make sure we're ready," replied Misty.

"You guys are that serious!"

"I know we are Pikachu," replied both of them simultaneously.

"I wonder what human babies are like?" said Raichu who seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Oh, you must be Pikachu's mate. I'm Misty. To answer your question, I don't really know."

"I wonder if they're anything like Pichus?"

Ash blushing furiously decided to break up the conversation.

"Look Raichu, Mist and I really need to get to bed.

"Yeah," said Misty trying unsuccessfully trying to keep her blush away.

As Ash lied next to Misty he was wondering about what Pikachu and Raichu said. Were they ready? Who was Ash kidding, neither of them were. Right now they were in the middle of a tournament that could determine the fate of the planet. Once that was done, then their relationship could progress.

The next day at the Vermillion Seaport

The nine people (and four Pokemon) walked onto the S.S. Aqua and into their cabins except for Shinji and Candice who were standing out in the hall.

"It's going to be at least a day before we get to Johto," said Candice.

"Then maybe we could go swim…" but Shinji was cut off by three people approaching. A male and a female garbed in shinobi gear a blue haired girl in a tight red body suit. The male shinobi spoke in a voice carrying so much venom, "We're going to kill you Team Necromancer."

Gary and Max heard this and Gary noticed something strange about the three.

"Koga, Jasmine, and Sabrina, why the HELL are you trying to kill my friends?! That's not what you taught me my Master Koga and Master Jasmine!" said Max.

"_Sensei was once apprenticed to Koga and his daughter. That explains a lot," _thought Gary.

The three simply turned around and said a zombie like venomous fashion, "Kill!"

Shinji then said, "I don't think they're going to listen so I guess we have to defend ourselves. Whip you better listen to me since if you don't work with me, we'll die."

His whip then said, "Actually, ever since I found out how much power you have, I've decided to work with you."

Max ran to the basement of the ship causing Koga and Jasmine to follow him.

The fight began.

Cliffy. I suck at writing battle scenes so you're going to have to wait a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Hi, Delta Knight here, and I'll be doing the disclaimer because I wrote the action scenes in this chapter. I don't own Pokémon, and neither does Kefka VI. If either of us did, the old voice actors would be back, and Pokéshipping would be openly confirmed. Eat that, Advanceshippers! Also, neither author supports Palletshipping. Kefka VI also hates Pearlshipping even more. Delta Knight however, prefers the idea of Ash being straight.

As Max and Gay (Gary to DK- "You forgot the 'r'" DK to Gary- "No I didn't") rush down to the lower decks, Koga, Janine, are hot on their tail. Max reaches into a pouch on his thigh and pulls out a pair of his expendable throwing kunai.

"I'll handle this," he tells Gay—I mean Ga**r**y.

With one knife between his ring finger and middle finger, and middle finger and index finger, respectively, Max flicks the kunai at the two Fuschia City gym leaders. They nimbly dodge to the side.

"Blast," swore Max

"Let me try," says Gary. As he does so, he swings his Zanbato, and—moving it surprisingly swiftly, despite its weight—brings it down on Janine's shoulder. She clutches it, then stares at it, grimacing at the large, bleeding gash on her shoulder.

"My daughter, 'tis but a scratch. Ignore it, and keep fighting!" Koga tells his daughter.

"I never said anything," retorts Janine.

They then enter the main deck. Koga takes three poison-tipped needles out from his own ninja gear pouch with each hand. A bloodthirsty look appeared on his face. He flicks all six of them at Max and Gary. Gary brings his Zanbato down in front of them to act as a shield. But one of the needles hits the blade's edge and deflects on to Max's forearm.

"Sensei!" cries Gary.

As he cries this, a miniscule purple drop flows from out of Max's arm. It was the poison from the darts. Both Max and Gary briefly glance at it with awe.

"What just happened?" Max asks Gary.

"I think—DUCK!" Gary is interrupted as Koga & his daughter seize the moment of opportunity to each throw a half-size shuriken at the two of them. Gary stares intently at the two shuriken, and they freeze in midair, and a faint, soft, pale blue glow surrounds them.

"As I was saying earlier, I think I have Telekinesis," suggests Gary.

"Ya think?" says Max.

Gary then hurls the two shuriken back at Koga and Janine. One hits Koga in his left pelvic region. The other hits Janine on her right thigh. They gasp from the pain of the wounds.

Then Koga says, "This ends NOW!" and as he says this he pulls the full-size shuriken from his back and hurls it powerfully yet skillfully at Gary and Max. Gary then attempts to use his newfound Telekinesis to stop the thirty-inch ninja projectile, but two mini-shuriken strike him in his left shoulder, and he falls out cold. Max, now helpless (how can **Max** lift a Zanbato?) against the hurtling shuriken, suddenly closes his eyes, stretches out his hand, and focuses. Suddenly, a powerful air current erupts from the palm of his hand, halting the shuriken in its tracks. As he does this two more mini-shurikens fly past his face, and though they both narrowly miss, one hits his glasses, knocking them off his face, and onto the deck.

"My glasses!" cries Max. Then he realizes something, "Wait, I can see now? Weird." He picks up his glasses and stuffs them in his pocket. He then picks up the shuriken from earlier and attempts to throw it, but is too weak, and it falls to the ground in front of him.

"You are a pathetic little weakling," croons Koga.

He picks up the shuriken again. This time, he focuses a large amount of air current in the hand that he held the shuriken in. _This should give me sufficient propulsion to transport the shuriken over the distance of about fifteen yards between Koga & Janine and me_. This time, he steadily chucks the shuriken, but as he does so, he launches a powerful jet of air from his palm, rocketing the shuriken towards Max's two aggressors. They attempt to dodge, but with the injuries to their hips they are not swift enough, and the shuriken slices a wound through each of their chests.

"I think that continuing this fight in our present physical state can only result in various degrees of failure," says Janine.

"I agree, we have sustained to much physical damage to successfully carry out our mission," agrees her father.

They depart as quickly as they came.

_I wonder what that was all about_, thinks Max.

Meanwhile…

"Well, Candice, it's been a while since I've last seen you," says Sabrina. "In fact, I think the last time we saw each other was at the Gym Leaders' Conference in March."

"That's right," says Candice. "But it's not like we'd bump into each other at a mall or something, since you live in Kanto, and I live in Sinnoh."

"Enough with the small talk," says Sabrina. Suddenly, her eyes begin to glow a pulsing red. She stretches out her hand, and a beam of the same red light shoots from it. Shinji gets knocked 20 feet backwards from the concussive force of the blast.

"Shinji!" screams Candice. "Sabrina, how could you?"

"You cannot understand," answers Sabrina.

_Get up off the ground, Shinji! Let's get her for that!_ Whip says to Shinji telepathically.

"OK, let's go!" Shinji yells to his whip as he jumps up from the ground.

_Just get me in range, and I'll give her a lashing that she'll never forget!_ Whip tells Shinji.

Suddenly, as Shinji begins to sprint towards Sabrina, Whip starts swinging (for lack of a better term to specifically describe a whip's movement) back, and Sabrina's eyes open wide. She realized that the whip had a will of its own. Then—

_You're going to pay for that, missy!_ Sabrina hears in her mind. Then she discovered that, having come from the whip, it not only had a will of its own, but it was also sentient.

_A sentient whip. Who would've thought._ She shakes her head.

She then attempts to telepathically shut down the whip's mind, but there were too many barriers in place.

"Guess I'll have to do this the hard way," Sabrina says to herself.

She jumps out of the way of Shinji's whip just as he swings it at her. Then Shinji comes at her again, so she uses Barrier to protect herself. Shinji tries a few times to breach the shield with the whip, but eventually stops, then summersaults back.

"Well, there's always…" Shinji mumbles.

He then outstretches his hand, closes his eyes, and focuses on one thing. Suddenly, intense purple lightning strikes from his hands, slices through Sabrina's shield, and electrocutes her.

Gradually, however, the lightning's effect on Sabrina seemed to abate. Eventually, Sabrina stood before Shinji, looking battered, but clearly alive.

"How—"

"I purged the lightning from my body telekinetically," Sabrina answers. "Now say goodbye to your girlfriend, here Shinji."

"Sabrina! Why?" Candice implores.

"Sacrifices must be made," Sabrina says.

"What are you talking about?" Candice asks.

"There would be no point in explaining it to you, because I am about to kill you!"

Her entire body then starts to glow red. She screams, and begins firing psychic energy at Candice. Candice tries to dodge them, but she can't keep it up forever.

"CANDICE!" screams Shinji.

_I'm running out of lifelines, here_, Shinji thinks.

_Hey, I'm still here_, Whip thinks back.

_Say, can I use you to channel the lightning?_ Shinji asks.

_I'm a Shadow weapon. I can even amplify your power,_ thinks Whip.

"Alright, then let's do it!" Shinji says.

As he does so, his right arm, and the whip, begins sparking with arcing purple lightning. Then he opens his eyes, and they, too, are glowing a vibrant purple. Shinji then dashes rapidly toward Sabrina, whip hand raised, and then yells, "LEAVE US ALONE!"

Sabrina then turns around and stares at him. She smiles, and launches a powerful psychic blast at Shinji. But he constructs a powerful shield of lightning, and deflects the energy away.

(a/n Kefka VI here and I'll be taking over from here on out for this chapter) He then focused and a purple current started coursing through his whip. He then swung the whip at Sabrina and although missing, the blast from the lightning caused a huge but silent explosion nearly killing the psychic.

"It seems that I'm beaten," Sabrina said as she teleported away.

Both parties were wondering, _why were former allies attacking us?_


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow Tournament.

Chapter 9 Hidden memories

Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon otherwise I would have marketed the manga here in the U.S.

I don't write POV for girls often, because, I'm a guy. Go read Delta Knight's fics as he's a buddy of mine. And defiantly read any and all fics on my favorite's page. Also with Oceanwind and Espeon Master's fics please cut those two some slack. They're 12 and 13 respectively.

Character ages

Sakura (Misty's friend not the Naruto character) 15

May 14

Drew 14

As the S.S. Aqua docked at Olivine City, Max Maple's mind was racing. The question that bugged Max the most was why his former masters and the psychic acting as assassins. He knew that Koga didn't work that way. Trying to ignore these questions, Max walked to the Pokemon Center where his sister was staying at to meet her and her boyfriend Drew. Sister, Sister, for a brief second, Max didn't associate the term with his sister. Although Max quickly matched the term with May again, the fact that for a split-second he didn't think of May as his sister troubled him.

He then walked through the doors of the Center and asked Nurse Joy what room May was staying at.

"213," she said.

"Arigato," said Max as he bowed and he walked to the room. He knocked and a beautiful girl with blue hair in pigtails a blue top incredibly, and an incredibly short blue skirt opened the door.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Watanabe, what's yours?"

Max had an understandably hard time articulating the words. _Wow she's good looking. _

"Myyy," _Max, a shinobi is always calm._ "My name is Max Maple… he briefly zoned out. _Is that my last name? Wait, why am I thinking this, of course it's my last name. _ I was told by Nurse Joy that my sister May and her boyfriend Drew are staying in this room?"

"Oh those two lovebirds that are my roommates, they're sleeping over on that bed there. (With their clothes on perverts)

"Should I wake them up?" asked Max.

Sakura then glanced at the clock.

"You probably should, it is 11:15 and they were talking about going to lunch."  
Max walked over to the double bed and woke up Drew first knowing the amount of pain he would experience if he woke up May. He shook the sleeping male figure and got hit with a large fist.

"Ow! What the !#$ was that for?" _It still hurt less than if I woke up May._  
Drew then recognized who woke him.

"Sorry about that Max. I want to kill anyone who wakes me up is the morning."

"Its okay man, it still hurt less then the time I tried to wake up May. I woke you up since if anyone can wake her up, it's you."

Drew's head nodded and shook her saying, "May, wake up it's after 11:00."

She slowly looked up at the clock and jumped.

"What, we're going out for lunch in less than an hour. I have to get ready."  
_Those two are going on a date. Maybe I should ask Sakura on a date. But how do I ask her out? _(A/N I actually have no clue.) _Okay Max, calm yourself, show no emotions._

"Hey Sakura want to grab a bite to eat with May and Drew?"

She thought about it for a few seconds and then responded.

"Sure Max I just need to get ready."

"YES!" shouted Max, "I mean okay."

At noon

Max and Drew were sitting at a booth at the Joy Luck Garden for some delicious Chinese food (real restaurant in my hometown) waiting for their dates (although Max was wondering if Sakura considered it a date) when Drew bought up the subject of Sakura.

"I take it you have quite a large crush on her considering that you aren't wearing those large glasses and you've combed your hair."

"Well actually Drew, I've recently found that my eyes are no longer myopic so I don't need them. As for the hair well… okay, you've got me there." Max was wearing his standard hoodie and his hair wasn't spiky for a change. Drew wore the exact stuff he wore throughout his entire career.

"Hey Maxyy boy," said Sakura.

_Wow, is she flirting with me?_

"Sorry we're late, we couldn't find anything good to wear, so had to wear our regular clothes," said May.

May was wearing an orange mini dress, a green bandana, and black shorts (A/N her Emerald clothes) while Sakura just wore what she wore at the Pokemon Center.

"So Max, are you happy for me and your sister?" asked Drew.  
_Sister, sister, why is that word not matching May?_

"Um, yeah I really am," he said after regaining his composure.

"Well when I told our parents, they said, "Well it's about time. I guess they knew we were going to get together at some point."

_This is strange first I'm having trouble associating sister with May, now I'm having a similar issue with my parents._

"Max," said Sakura breaking his trance.

"Yeah Sakura," replied Max.

"You're cute,"

_Did she just say that?_

She then reached over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Max blushed furiously and even his shinobi training couldn't help him. He then reached over and gave Dawn a quick peck on the lips.

"Sakura, want to be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes Max Maple I will."

_I have a girlfriend. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. But why can't I associate myself with my surname. _

After lunch, Max decided to talk to Drew about how to keep a girlfriend. (A/N not that I would know considering I'm single and have never had a girlfriend.)

"Max, I'm as new at this as you are. But here's the number one tip about keeping a relationship going. Treat her with respect and not as a trophy."

"Okay, anything else Drew?" asked Max.

"No Max. I hope to call you brother someday."

_Brother. That implies that he marries May. But why can't I think of her as a sister. What's happening to me?_

Max then felt enormous pain on the sides of his head. He then passed out.

"Max, Max, wake up!" yelled Drew. "I'd better call an ambulance."

At the beach where the rest of the group was that  
All of the guys' girlfriends were wearing extremely tight bikinis. Every girl except Misty was swimming while the guys (and Misty) were sunbathing on the beach. Ash used this opportunity to sneak up behind his girlfriend and play with her hair.

"Ash, what was that for?"

"What, can't I play with your hair?"

"Yeah but usually, only my sisters do that," said Misty. _That's strange, why did I not associate the word with Daisy, Lily, and Violet._

"Yeah, my mom did that when I was five," replied Ash. _For a second, I thought my mom wasn't Delia Ketchum._ Ash and Misty got huge headaches and they also passed out. The same was true for Gary and Shinji. While in their comas, hidden memories flooded through their minds.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Flannery here and I'll be doing the disclaimer since the entire main cast is in a coma, Kefka VI doesn't own Pokemon otherwise, Dawn never would have existed. Also, this chapter is where the story starts to get EXTREMELY DARK so if you don't like that in your fics, turn back. Oh and Buffalomikem, Kefka VI's fics aren't the best on the site. Go to my favorites page for some better writing.

Chapter 10 Massacre Part 1

Candice and Flannery carried their boyfriends to shore and called for an ambulance. As Team Necromancer rested in the Olivine hospital, their minds raced with hidden memories of the past.

Flashback eleven years ago

Five children were sitting in a circle with five adolescents floating invisibly above them. One was a blue haired boy who looked barely one. One boy had purple hair and looked about four. The other three were seven. One had ebony colored hair, the girl had fiery orange hair, and the last one had brownish blonde hair. _Could that really be us from the past, _thought present Ash.

"Ash!" shouted a voice from a tall man wearing a lab coat.

"Professor Sequoia sir, what are you doing here?"

"Ash, how many times do I need to tell you to call me dad?"

_That can't be right, my dad died before I was born._

"Sorry dad it's just I hear mom call you Professor so often, that I just sometimes forget that you and mom are holding me in that picture over there.

Older Ash turned and looked at the picture as sure enough he saw the Professor and a woman holding an ebon haired child. The woman looked nothing like Ash's mom.

_I'm not Ashton Satoshi Ketchum_, thought Ash

"Anyway to tell you five that, your testing is done. I'm impressed at all of your skills especially Max's, you're only a baby and yet your wind manipulation surpasses some of our four year-old students," he said reaching down to pinch Max's cheeks.

Eight adults arrive and each couple takes one of the children (with the exception of Ash, I think you know why.)

_Are parents aren't our real parents, _they all thought at once.

They each floated off in the direction of themselves.

(A/N, I'll be focusing on Ash since his part is more important)

Older Ash floated behind his younger counterpart who entered an apartment building. Young Ash sat down at a table with his mom and dad. His younger self spoke.

"Mom, Dad, why do we live underground, away from the rest of humanity."

"Ash, you're old enough now, so I'll tell you our purpose," said his dad. "A great evil is coming and it's the duty of us Chosen Ones to protect our planet. But we are constantly being hunted by satanic men longing for this evil's coming. So we live and train away from the rest of the planet underneath the continent of Johto in this underground maze known as, Blackheart City, training for when that day comes. Our bloodlines have been doing this for ten thousand years. We gather the strongest Chosen and their families from the surface when they are babies and train them as warriors or researchers."

"Your father is not only a great researcher, but also a great Fire Chosen warrior," said his mom.

_So that explains what the five of us are doing here. But why are the five of us not living in this city and why don't we remember_,thought older Ash. As if to answer his question, an alarm went off signaling everyone in the apartment room.

"That alarm only goes off if a person found the city. What the is going on!" shouted Ash's mom.

"I don't know Shasa, but it can't be good," replied Ash's dad.

"Ash, I want you to stay here because this could be trouble," said Shasa.

Obviously, young Ash pretended to agree, and then discreetly followed his parents out into the streets. He walked and saw his friends, Misty, Shinji, Gary, and Max (whom Gary was apparently watching when his parents were talking his Gary's older counterpart mentioned to Ash's older counterpart.) They followed their parents to the gates of the city something that none of them had ever seen before and saw the intruder. He was 6 foot 4, looked around thirteen, and had long crimson hair.

"Who are you?!" yelled Ash's father.

The crimson haired figure quietly took out an incredibly rusty katana with a black hilt and spoke.

"I have come for the dragons. And don't be fooled by my sword's appearance, this is the Blade of the God of Hell."

"The sword spoken of in the Veilstone legend?!" (A/N go to library in Canalave in Diamond/Pearl for more info.)

"Yes this blade slew countless Pokemon and now will be responsible for the slaying of the 5 Dragons. Your son Ashton Sequoia and his friends, Misteria Yawa, Shinji Korasha, Max Saron, and Gary Hirotomi.

"My son is powerful but the great evil hasn't come yet. He can't be a Dragon."

"I'm the great evil and once I absorb the Dragons' souls, I'll be invincible!"

He then mumbled a few incomprehensible words and then an ENORMOUS wave of fire appeared from his sword immolating everything in sight killing all of the team members' parents. All of the skin on the corpses was burned off. You could see the scarred muscles of the now deceased warriors. The fiendish human mumbled some more words as the five children stood in fear. A blade of wind was unleashed from his blade causing an entire block to be obliterated. But that wasn't what frightened the children. He then unleashed a giant electricity storm killing all of the Chosen (except for the Dragons whom he couldn't find because their power masked his scrying power). But that wasn't what frightened the children. He unleashed a massive tidal wave causing the city to flood. But that wasn't what frightened the children. He unleashed a telekinetic blast causing limbs to be ripped off the body and necks to be broken. But that wasn't what frightened the children. No what frightened them was seeing the souls of the dead float towards the crimson haired man. Every man, woman, and child had died in this city of 100,000 and with their souls absorbed into the crimson haired man's body, an afterlife didn't await them. Even the baby knew that unspeakable evil was committed on this day and that he had a destiny to stop the crimson haired man. All of the older counterparts floated over to comfort one another and even the normally emotionless Shinji lost all control over his emotions and started to cry wishing for Candice more than he ever wanted.

To be continued

Wow when I was typing this I realized that I'm a sick individual. So how did you like this dark chapter? Tell me in a review.


End file.
